


Caught Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is not God, Chuck's Supernatural Books, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Chuck gets visions of a story.  It drives him absolutely up the wall.  The story isn't really even all that good!  And then there are the visitors who show up after his dreams... they're not bad, but it's kind of weird.  They keep insisting that the Winchesters are real.





	Caught Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Castiel/Chuck/Crowley

It sounded like a sitcom. Castiel was an angel. Crowley was a demon. And Chuck… Chuck was a writer of trashy novels based on a series of painful, disturbing dreams who had a drinking problem.

No, it was like that old cliché, the angel on one shoulder and the demon on the other. Both of them visited Chuck regularly to read his latest work, in the hopes of influencing the fates of Sam and Dean Winchester, the protagonists of Chuck’s books. Chuck wasn’t going to argue with them when they said the boys were real. Maybe when you were a supernatural being like them, you could go into fantasy worlds and interact with the characters or something. Just because he wasn’t seeing them in his dreams didn’t mean they weren’t doing some behind-the-scenes meddling.

Castiel showed up when Chuck’s headaches got so bad he couldn’t bear them anymore. It was always good to see him, and Chuck was perfectly happy to trade spoilers for relief from the pain. His relationship with Castiel tended much more to the romantic, Castiel lying beside him, holding him and soothing him. When they did have sex, it was fantastic, of course. Castiel knew what he was doing and well aware of the best ways to take Chuck apart and leave him feeling so good that even the dreams couldn’t bother him.

That wasn’t to say that Crowley wasn’t romantic, when he wanted to be. Or that the sex with him wasn’t just as mind-blowing and beneficial in terms of leaving him feeling good for days. Crowley occasionally brought him some medicines that he said would help with the headaches, but for some reason, they never worked half as well after Crowley’s departure as they did when Crowley was actually there, and they stopped working entirely after a visit from Castiel.

The thing about Crowley was that any time he dealt with the demon, it felt very much like a business transaction. Dealing with Castiel, he didn’t know whether the angel was faking it or not, but it felt like Castiel genuinely cared about him and would keep coming to see him even if Chuck ever reached the end of Sam and Dean’s story. Crowley, he wasn’t so sure about.

Castiel and Crowley knew about each other, Chuck was absolutely certain, because he’d told them about each other. They both pretended not to, pretended that they were the only ones gathering intel on the Winchesters – until the day they couldn’t avoid acknowledging each other anymore.

It was the worst headache Chuck could remember, bad enough that he reached for Crowley’s medicine despite knowing it was useless at this point. Castiel arrived first. “I felt your pain. May I?”

Chuck had no idea why Castiel bothered to ask, after all this time, when Chuck had never refused healing. He closed his eyes and waited, his headache easing and finally disappearing under the cool touch of Castiel’s fingers on his face. When he opened his eyes again, Castiel had removed the trench coat he wore to place over Chuck like a blanket. “Thanks, Castiel.”

“You’re welcome. You should sleep, the dream that gave you that headache can’t have let you get any rest.”

“No, it didn’t. Will you be here when I wake up?”

“If you want me to be.”

“Good. Stay.” Chuck felt his head being lifted and placed in Castiel’s lap, and it made him smile as he drifted off into a pleasant dream of puppies running through meadows. Nothing at all like the supernatural horror he usually saw in his dreams.

When he woke up, the sun had gone down so it had to have been hours. He wondered how many of them Castiel and Crowley had spent staring at each other like that. “Hi, Crowley. What’s up?”

“Came to see you, love. Rumor is something big happened with the Winchesters, if anyone could tell me what that was it would be you. So?”

Of course. Crowley wanted his spoilers first. He checked to make sure Castiel was listening, too. “Okay, so Sam’s been at Stanford for a while, right? A couple minor hunts but he’s pretty much been written out of the story for a while?” Crowley nodded, and Castiel’s brow wrinkled in concern. “Met a girl, fell in love, starting to believe in happy ever after… but then Dean shows up. John’s missing. I don’t know where he went, but he just took off. Dean gets Sam to come with him on a hunt, and when they get back, the girlfriend dies the same way Mary did.”

“Huh.” Crowley and Castiel exchanged looks. “Well, I can see you’re busy, so I’ll come back sometime the bird isn’t here.”

“No need to leave on my account. I’ve been here since early this afternoon; my superiors are probably wondering where I am.” Castiel moved Chuck’s head out of his lap and got to his feet. “Chuck, I’m glad your head is feeling better.”

“No, no, I insist, you were here first, you should finish what you came here for,” Crowley said, waving a hand at Chuck. Chuck was about to open his mouth and ask the stupidest question ever – why couldn’t they both stay? His brain presented him with the reason quickly.

Thunder rumbled. “That’s my superiors, calling me back. I’m sorry, Chuck. I will return as soon as I can.” Castiel bent and kissed his forehead, and then disappeared with a rustle of wings. Chuck turned to look at Crowley, but the demon was gone as well. Chuck hadn’t even noticed him leave. Oh well, Crowley would be back later, too. Hopefully not at the same time as Castiel.

In the meantime, there was always his first love, his truest love. Chuck put a blank piece of paper in the typewriter. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no idea, y'all. But I kind of really love how it turned out?


End file.
